pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flain VS Tails Doll (Yu-Gi-Oh DUEL)
Dark Sonic:Hey Flain, looks like Tails Doll has a number also. Tails Doll's Number:Yes, let the number take hold. Flain:I'll have to duel him! Duel Disk GO! Duel Gazer GO! Tails Doll:Duel Transformation! DUEL! Flain LP 4000 Tails Doll LP 4000 Flain:I'll go first! I draw! I summon The Six Samurai - Zanji. I activate the equip spell Legendary Ebon Steed, the equipped monster gains 200 ATK and DEF points! ATK 1800 ↔ ATK 2000 DEF 1300 ↔ DEF 1500 Flain:Then I summon Enraged Muka Muka, then I activate its special ability! This monster gains 400 ATK and DEF points for each card in my hand! Somehow, I got 5 cards in my hand, so this monster gains 2000 ATK and DEF points. ATK 1200 ↔ ATK 3200 DEF 600 ↔ DEF 2600 Flain:I end my turn! Tails Doll:I draw! I summon Pendulum Machine and Gadget Soldier in DEF mode, then I Overlay my 2 Level 6 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis. Now attack Flain's Zanji. Flain:UUUUGGGHHH! LP 4000 - LP 600 = LP 3400 Tails Doll:I end my turn! Flain:(thinking) Number 6? I have to find a way to defeat it. Flain:I draw! I summon V Salamander in ATK mode, then I summon ZW - Ultimate Shield in DEF mode, then I Overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 39:Utopia! Tails Doll:You have a number too?! Flain:Correct! I activate the quick-play spell Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos. I can target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster I control, except a "Number C" monster; I can Special Summon from my Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as that target, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. I target my Utopia, GO Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz Summon Number C39: Utopia Ray! Tails Doll:A Chaos Xyz Monster?! Flain:Now I summon Alligator's Sword, Amazon of the Seas and Alien Shocktrooper in ATK mode, now I Overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 32: Shark Drake! Now Shark Drake, attack Number 6! Tails Doll:UUUGGGHHH! LP 4000 - LP 200 = LP 3800 Flain:Now Utopia Ray, attack him directly! Tails Doll:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! LP 3800 - LP 2500 = LP 1300 Tails Doll:I activate the spell Blue Medicine. I gain 400 Life Points. LP 1300 + LP 400 = LP 1700 Tails Doll:I activate the spell Dian Keto the Cure Master, I can increase my Life Points by 1000. LP 1700 + LP 1000 = LP 2700 Tails Doll:Now activating Goblin's Secret Remedy, I can increase my Life Points by 600. LP 2700 + LP 600 = LP 3300 Tails Doll:Now I activate Mooyan Curry, I get to choose a duelist, that chosen duelists gains 200 Life Points. Well, I choose Flain. Flain:That was nice. LP 3400 + LP 200 = LP 3600 Tails Doll:I activate Rain of Mercy, each of us gain 1000 Life Points! Tails Doll LP 3300 + LP 1000 = LP 4300 Flain LP 3600 + LP 1000 = LP 4600 Tails Doll:I guess i'll end my turn! Flain:I draw! I activate the continuous spell Wattcine, when a Thunder-Type monster I control deals damage to you, I gain Life Points equal to the damage you took. Now I summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline in ATK mode, now attack him directly! Tails Doll:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LP 4300 - LP 1600 = LP 2700 Flain:My spell activates! LP 4600 + LP 1600 = LP 6200 Flain:Go Utopia Ray, attack him directly! Tails Doll:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LP 2700 - LP 2500 = LP 200 Flain:Activates again! LP 6200 + LP 2500 = LP 8700 Tails Doll:I activate the spell Soul of the Pure, I gain 800 Life Points. LP 200 + LP 800 = LP 1000 Tails Doll:Then I activate the spell Supremacy Berry, If my Life Points were lower than yours when this card was activated, I gain 2000 Life Points. If my Life Points were higher than yours, I take 1000 damage. My Life Points are lower than yours, so I gain 2000 Life Points. LP 1000 + LP 2000 = LP 3000 Flain:Shark Drake, attack him directly! Tails Doll:AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! LP 3000 - 2800 = LP 200 Flain:I activate the spell Hinotama, you take 500 points of damage! Tails Doll:AAAAAAHHHH!! LP 200 - LP 500 = LP 0 Flain WIN Flain:I will now take your number! Now Number 6 is mine. Tails Doll:Wow, what just happened? Flain:You were dueling me. Tails Doll:Wow, I didn't remember that. THE END Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Mixels Articles